


Things I Should Have Said

by tomorrowsjustadreamaway



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsjustadreamaway/pseuds/tomorrowsjustadreamaway
Summary: With Codex and D.C. behind him, and a much clearer head, Mac finally says some things to Riley that he should have sooner. Takes place right after 4x13 – will be in two parts.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 195





	1. Part One

After the dust had settled from Mac's presentation in D.C., the plane ride home was eerily quiet. Save from the shuffling of cards between Mac and Bozer, who had taken to a game of _War_. Every now and again one of them would pitch from a bout of laughter– mostly on account of Bozer making some kind of joke. Riley smiled silently to herself, glad to see the guys spending time together again. There hadn't been much of that lately. Between Codex and Desi, it didn't seem Mac had much time for anything else.

That included her. Riley wasn't bitter though. She understood. He was in a relationship. Despite the recent mistrust, she and Desi were kind of friends. At least, Riley assumed they were. Desi was a soldier though, which made her harder to read than most. Still, it did hurt a little that it had taken Codex, of all things, to bring them back together again. Even living under the same roof hadn't done that.

Hazel eyes flickered occasionally around the plane. Russ was trying to sleep (finally). There was no telling when he last had. Matty was content reading her book, while Desi flipped through a magazine across the aisle. Over the top of her computer, every so often she would catch Desi making eyes at Mac, and her heart would just shrivel up. She wasn't sure where the two stood. They weren't sitting together, but Riley had stumbled in on him and Desi talking before the presentation. She couldn't make out what was said, or the mood. However, Riley took it as a sign that they were close to making amends. Again.

She wanted to be happy for them– she really did. It was difficult though when all this relationship seemed to cause was turmoil and distraught. Mac hadn't been happy for a while; Riley could see that. However, it was none of her business. Adjusting the volume of her headphones, her attention floated back to her laptop screen. In one tab, she had Netflix going. In the other? She was still researching apartments.

Riley didn't want to move out of Mac's; she liked it there. It was nice, until Desi practically moved in too. She couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, and restricted herself to her room most of the time. She didn't want to see anything that might make her feelings toward Mac even harder to process. She had finally accepted that they were there, but they had to be brushed under the rug, for the better of everyone.

That would be easier in a space of her own, especially if Desi was sticking around after all.

With her headphones blasting and mind deep in thought, Riley didn't even notice the sound of someone slipping into the seat beside hers. At least not until it was too late to switch tabs. She was hoping it was Bozer, but as her warm gaze rose to meet ocean orbs, her throat tightened. Maybe he hadn't seen the screen. She didn't actually want to tell him yet about moving. A small shudder jolted through her as she felt the warmth of his fingers pull at the headphone closest to him, so that Riley could hear him speak.

Quickly, she switched tabs, and when Mac didn't comment about her research, she eased. Perhaps he hadn't noticed after all. If he had, he wasn't making a point of saying so. Riley offered a soft smile as an eyebrow quirked curiously. Why had he made a point to join her? They were close– obviously. And the way Mac had taken her hand when they thought they were going down by that missile made her **_almost_** wonder if he felt more too. But, she figured it was just a matter of circumstance, and that he would have just as well have taken Desi's if she had been there with him.

"What's up?" Riley asked, twisting his way and moving her gaze once again to his. Those baby blues sucked her in every damn time.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. For everything. For trusting me, and being there. I couldn't have done it without you, Riles. I probably wouldn't even be alive right now, if it weren't for you. And my mom's work wouldn't be known either. I finally got some closure there… and to connect with my aunt. I just feel a little more… whole now."

Riley bit her lip, but tried to play it off as a smile surfaced. They hadn't been able to talk much– everything had moved so quickly. She gave a little nod, and the smile he shot back at her caused Riley's to grow. It was a genuine dimple-displaying smile. She hadn't seen that from him in a long time.

"Anytime, Mac. I told you– I've always got your back. You're never alone."

Fingertips slowly caressed along the back of her palm, in a tender motion. Goosebumps prickled Riley's skin, but her thumb slid over Mac's, her small hand squeezing his. That was until she noticed Desi watching them from across the plane over the top of her magazine. Riley's grip relented, and she expected Mac's to as well. Like it had when they were fake newlyweds and she had caught them enjoying it a little too much.

Riley loved Mac, she did. However, Desi seemed to have this power over him. Maybe it was guilt, from whatever had broken them up the first time. He was the most courageous man she knew, but seemed to stand down to her. Until recently, apparently. She saw him follow her eyes, but he made no effort to unravel their hands. If anything, it felt like his grip had tightened.

"Guess I better get back to our game, otherwise I have to buy Boze an expensive steak," Mac mused. Truthfully, he wanted to stay there with Riley and talk more. He missed her. Their time together with Codex was way too short; he could have kicked himself for taking so long to realize it. However, until he resolved things with Desi, he didn't want to stir up any trouble. Riley didn't deserve the snarling looks she was getting already.

"Good luck," Riley offered playfully, missing the warmth of his hand around hers the instant Mac let go. He cast her another lopsided smile and went about to continue battling his brother from another mother happily. They had all missed Mac, and Riley was grateful that he was slowly coming back to them.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another declaration from Mac, closure, and a step toward the future.

It felt peaceful to sleep in her own bed again knowing she needn't worry about possibly crossing paths with Desi in the middle of the night. After everything that had gone down with Codex, Desi had yet to step back into Mac's place. While Riley knew he considered it her home as well, it hadn't felt that way. Not with Desi there. She again tried not to be envious, but Riley had a suspicion she was the main reason Desi had been hanging around. After all, she had no desire to stay there until Mac had a female roommate.

Mac had given Riley a heads up that morning while they were scrambling to get ready for work that he and Desi were going to 'talk over drinks', at the end of the day. Riley wished him good luck, though whether it was to encourage him to stand up for himself or to resolve things, she didn't make it known. His response was a tiny smile at best, and she slipped back into her bedroom to gather an overnight bag. If Mac and Desi decided to try and work through this relationship, she didn't want to be there that night to witness it all.

Luckily, Bozer obliged and promised she could stay on his couch for the night. When she saw the couple leave the Phoenix building together, it felt like her heart was splitting all over again.

An evening at her friend's filled with video games and pizza however, healed it a little. Riley hadn't told Mac that she would be out; she figured he would be too occupied to notice. Yet, he'd proven her wrong when at one in the morning she received a text.

**_You okay, Riles? Woke up and you weren't home. Just checking on you._ **

It was sweet that he cared, and that he'd noticed. And had he _actually_ been asleep? Did that mean Desi wasn't there after all?

Riley decided not to dote on any of that and sent a quick text back, assuring him that she was just staying with a friend for the night. It wasn't a lie.

* * *

The following morning Riley arrived early enough to smell the scent of fresh blueberry and sugar filling the house. Mac was an early riser, but he was _far_ from a cook. Except he could bake. Like he claimed– it was basic chemistry. However, he'd yet to make anything since she moved in. Riley wasn't sure what to make of it, but the sight of Mac with some flour on his nose and a batter splattered apron was pretty much the most adorable sight she had ever laid eyes on. Even with all the bottled up emotions, she cracked a laugh.

"Think you made a big enough mess, Mac? I _know_ you don't expect me to help you clean up. That was not in my chore contract."

Beaming at her with a sunshiny smile that she had deeply missed, Mac let his own guttural chuckle slip out. It was genuine and pure, and made her heart leap with joy. There was sincere happiness glittering within those deep cerulean hues, and Riley had to wonder– why was he suddenly so jovial? Maybe it meant he and Desi had fixed things. Then again, never had he appeared so giddy all through their relationship.

"What if I made them _for_ you? Is that an exception to the contract?"

Oh, playful Mac. She'd missed _that_ too.

"You made muffins for me? But– why? _Not_ that I'm complaining… I just don't get it. I haven't done anything, and you already thanked me for the whole Codex stint."

Mac sighed softly and dusted his palms on the apron, trying to at least clean himself up a little. Instead, he only managed to brush more flour up into his messy blonde locks. Riley had to cross her arms to keep from reaching out to ruffle them.

"Just because," Mac answered promptly, without second thought. "I also found this," he added, pulling out a paper from his pocket with a list of apartments Riley had been checking out. "I realized that I haven't appreciated you being here– or at least, I haven't shown it. But I'm glad you're here, Riles."

Doe-eyed hazels examined him closely, unsure of what to say. Mac gently placed the paper in Riley's hand as she outstretched it, a wave of sadness washing across his handsome features.

"I understand if you want to leave," Mac continued. "And I don't blame you. I've been really wrapped up in… everything." There was a shred of guilt in his voice. "But I've missed you, Riles. Last night when you didn't come home, I realized that I took advantage of thinking you would always be here. I'm really sorry. But I hope you'll stay. We've yet to have our promised marathons. Both video games and movies. I've been looking forward to them."

Riley's heart was rumbling; every word Mac spoke tugging at those tethers. She didn't _want_ to move– she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't. Not if she had to be around him and Desi again. Riley was tough, but she could only take so much.

Neatly she folded up the paper and tossed it in her pocket with a small smile. "I just thought you and Desi deserved your privacy. I don't think she was too keen on me being here in the first place."

Mac's eyes softened as he stuck his hands inside the apron pockets. "That's not her decision to make," he expressed, letting his head tilt so he could search Riley's gaze. "Especially not now. I told her it was time to end all of this. I don't know why I let it go on for so long anyway. I guess I just thought again that having something familiar might make all the bad stuff go away. But it only made it worse. If anything brought me back and cleared my head… it was you. It's always you, Riles."

The temptation to spill all of her feelings was rising, but Riley wasn't ready to put it all out on the table yet. Even if Mac was saying things she had wanted to hear for a long time, that didn't mean he meant them in a romantic sense. She wasn't prepared to make that leap yet. _He'd_ have to jump first. It did take a load off her chest though. Now she had her best friend back, and they could see where fate took them next.

"I'm sorry about Desi–" she started, but Mac quickly cut her off.

"I'm not. We aren't right for each other. I knew that the first time. I guess I just… didn't want to be alone. And I knew she didn't want to either. But that's not a reason to be with someone."

He left out the part about how had he known that Riley and Aubrey were going to break up after their double-date, he wouldn't have back-tracked with Desi. He would have called it quits for good. No matter how much Mac tried to fight it, there was something inexplicable with Riley. He was still trying to piece it all together, but no longer was he in denial of _who_ he wanted to be with. Then again, he wasn't sure that Riley had ever seen him in that same light.

A little swipe of her thumb across his cheek drew Mac out of his thoughts. "You have stuff _all_ over your face." A warm eruption blossomed in Mac's chest at her touch, blue eyes fluttering at the softness of her fingertip.

"I never promised I wasn't a mess," he explained, pulling flour-dusted hands out of his pockets. "But you better watch what you say Miss Davis, or you're next."

Mac's fingers wiggled, warning Riley that he was ready to fight back. Baby blues prickle with mischievousness.

"Don't you dare, Mac! I just took a shower!" Riley sputtered, already on her feet and ready to pounce away.

Truthfully, she didn't care if he caught her. Because instead of fighting with her feelings, this time it felt like _he_ was the one doing the chasing.

Both were trying to scuffle around in socks, making the slick wooden floors extra slippery.

"This was not in the roommate contract either!" Riley quipped back breathlessly, laughing all the while and Mac stumbled to catch up with her.

In the midst of giggling at his clumsiness and trying to escape, Riley managed to trip over one of the area rugs, causing her to stumble onto the plush accent with a squeal.

Mac, also couldn't seem to slow himself, and ended up losing his balance... right on top of Riley He grunted out a laugh, blue eyes crinkling from elation.

"You okay?" Mac asked softly, a hand sliding behind Riley's neck to bring her eyes to meet his. There was a spirited sparkle in hers as well. Mac had to restrain from closing full space between them; after all, he didn't want to scare her away. She hadn't even agreed to stay yet. Softly, Riley nodded.

"You are sneaky," she scoffed playfully, feeling flour now decorating her flushed cheeks too, and the delicate tendrils of her hair. Mac toyed with one that framed her face, his smile sliding into his trademark smirk.

Riley wondered if that was because he could feel how fast her heart was racing with him on top of her.

Or was that **_his_ **that was pounding so wildly?

"Please stay, Riles," Mac more so murmured, nudging her nose with his before he reluctantly leaped to his feet. A few more seconds and he'd no longer be able to resist kissing her. Tenderly he stretched a hand out to help Riley up, his fingers lingering longer than necessary in clutching hers. Too bad he had no idea she wouldn't have protesting staying in that position all night.

"This is your home too, Riles. _Our_ home," Mac declared shyly as he lead her to the kitchen and carefully handed her one of the freshly baked muffins. "We are a package deal, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short two-part fic, but I have many others planned! thank you for everyone who has read, commented, and for all of the kudos. Ya'll are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of two! The second half will come along asap!


End file.
